So Close
by NicKur03
Summary: Do dreams come true? Does true love exist? Do happy endings happen? No one knows, but someone will go really close to find it out. Ladybug (Blake/Ruby), with small hints of Monochrome (Weiss/Blake) and Freezerburn (Yang/Weiss)


**Don't worry people, I am not dead. Lack of inspiration, that's all :/**  
 **Oh well, I'm back with this new story I hope you'll enjoy!  
**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and its characters nor the song "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin**

* * *

That was the 5th annual ball of the Beacon Academy. Everyone was enjoying their time together, especially one couple.  
Blake Belladonna danced with elegance with her skilled dancing partner, Weiss Schnee.

Then, half an hour before the party could end, arrived the last couple and Blake's world stopped and stared.  
Ruby Rose started walking down the stairs, accompanied by her sister Yang Xiao Long, both beautifully dressed.  
Blake and Weiss stopped dancing and went to their friends.

"Hey guys. Finally you arrived!"

Said Weiss to the couple.

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting. Yang had problems with her bike."

"Please don't remind me sis'. By the way, Blakey, didn't you say you couldn't dance?"

"I said I don't dance, I never said I couldn't. And please, don't call me Blakey."

"Yeah whatever, Blakey. But hey, you look very good together!"

"Well, thank you!"

Said Weiss smiling widely, while Blake just gave an half smile.

Before there could have been other words between the four friends, a voice interrupted the atmosphere.

"A moment of attention, please. For this part of the night, I would like every couple to change partners to dance to this last song."

Yang immediately held her arm out to Weiss, with a smirk.

"May I have the pleasure, Ice Queen?"

Weiss huffed in slight annoyance, but accepted anyway and followed the blonde, leaving Blake and Ruby alone.

The raven-haired girl took a look to the redhead's outfit composed by a long dark red dress and a red rose on her hair.  
She was simple. Simply beautiful.

Blake exhitated a bit, before asking her team leader to dance with her.

"Shall we?"

The faunus said, offering her hand to the young huntress, who didn't think twice and gladly accepted the offer.

 _You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

When the song started, Blake led Ruby to the center of the dancefloor.  
There, they took their positions and began dancing to the slow rythm.

 _A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew  
So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever I know  
All that I wanted  
To hold you so close_

At first they danced with a bit of embarassment, but slowly got accostumed to the pace of the song and relaxed in each other's arms.  
They started dancing so good that almost everyone in the room stopped dancing just to look at them, even Yang, that looked at the couple with an approving look, and Weiss, who just stared in jealousy.

 _So close to reaching  
That famous happy ending  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretending_

" _Now you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far, we are so close._ " Blake started singing quietly the song's lyrics to Ruby, who teared up and sweetly hugged her partner with her free hand, burying her face in her shoulder.

In that moment, everything was perfect.  
But not even the best of moments can last forever.

The two teammates looked in each other's eyes, smiling, but before any other move could have been done, they got interrupted.

"Mind if I fit in?"

Asked Weiss, holding Blake's arm, who looked pretty disappointed, as much as Ruby did.

"Oh no, of course not."

 _Oh, how could I face the faceless days  
If I shall lose you now?_

Even though she felt bad, the redhead put up with that and let the heiress be with her original partner, as she went back with her sister, but not before giving the faunus sad glances that this one returned.

 _We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretending  
Let's get on dreaming  
For we know we are_

"Are you okay, Rubes?"

Asked Yang, concerned, to her sister, that had an embittered look on her face.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine."

Answered Ruby faking a smile, not to worry her older sister, who just shrugged and smiled back.

"I'm gonna get your coat."

And with that, Yang was gone.

But Ruby didn't follow her.  
The only thing she was focused on was Blake, and she was doing all she could to see her one last time that night.

And at the end she did.  
Unfortunately.  
She did saw Blake.  
Kissing Weiss.

Actually, Weiss was the one who kissed first and Blake was enjoying nothing of that moment.

Sadly, Ruby couldn't see that.

And though she knew that what she was feeling was wrong, she felt her heart break in small pieces and started crying.

 _So close  
So close and still  
So far_

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. I'm cruel, but that was the only thing that came to my mind.  
** **The fun fact is that Monochrome/Checkmate is my OTP and I think that Ladybug is one of the happiest and cutest couples ever. In this fanfiction, it seems all the contrary.  
** **The whole scene is inspired by the Disney movie _"Enchanted"_ and when I watched it I told myself "Wow, the main characters totally are Ruby and Blake."  
** **Don't worry, Ruby, I promise you'll get your happy ending with Blake**

 **Hope you liked the story!**


End file.
